Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to pogo sticks, and more particularly to a pogo stick having an adjustable spring assembly, an improved, removable bumper, and a construction that allows for inexpensive mass production of the pogo stick.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Samiran et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,773,320, teaches a pogo stick in which the spring is adjustable and which includes a latch which will hold the stick in collapsed position and which can be selectively released to permit operation of the stick. The spring can be adjusted manually or automatically.
H. I. Rapaport, U.S. Pat. No. 2,871,016, teaches a pogo stick whish has a leg member of supporting pole, which is retractable when not in use to reduce the length of the unit to permit shipment and storage of same in a minimum of space.
Gerlach, U.S. Pat. No. 5,292,295, teaches an exercise device made from one or more lengths of metallic or a fiber reinforced plastic matrix material. A portion of the length of material adjacent opposite ends are attached to one another to form an annular spring in either a U-shaped, tear drop, elliptical, or circular shape. A hand grip and foot support are mounted to the annular spring. In one embodiment, the annular spring means is mounted in a metal housing of limited spring characteristics. The U-shaped, tear drop, and circularly configured annular spring has a stabilizing bar telescopically mounted to the annulus spring at diametrically opposite locations. The elliptical embodiment includes a pair of annular elliptical springs mounted one on top of the other at locations intersecting the minor axis. Other embodiments have a stabilizing bar offset from the annulus with one end of the bar fixedly clamped to the annulus and a portion of the bar adjacent the opposite end offset from the annulus and slidably clamped thereto. One or more arcuate spring segments may be mounted to the annular spring for adjusting the weight range and bouncing characteristics. An elastomer band may be mounted to the annular spring of any of the embodiments so that it extends substantially parallel to the utility surface for increasing the weight range, and rebound of the device.
Gerlach, U.S. Pat. No. 5,102,119, teaches an exercise device using a fiber reinforced plastic matrix hoop as a resilient member with telescoping rigid members each connected at respective diametrically opposed locations on the hoop. A handle and foot support are coupled to one of the telescoping members. Elongated weight adjusting members having a length greater than the diameter of the hoop may be fastened at opposite ends to the diametrically opposed locations for incrementally increasing the weight range of the device. Another embodiment using fiber reinforced plastic bow springs as the resilient members are fastened to opposite ends of the telescoping rigid members. The resilient member may or may not be used with the bow springs.
Morrow, U.S. Pat. No. 5,087,037, teaches a pneumatically elevating recreational exercise device that utilizes in its preferred embodiment a commercially manufactured air cylinder as an extendable air spring that is secured to a horizontal surface or stand. A safety harness attachment for securing a body harness is also provided. The device produces dramatic extension, or elevating capacity for vertical rebounding movement, and is entirely self-contained. An aspirating check-valve is used to admit air at the top of the stroke, which produces added elevation with each vigorous leaping effort. This concept is also applied to an unsecured toy pogo stick embodiment.
Cooney, U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,524, teaches a device, used in pairs, to provide upper body exercise to walkers, joggers and runners. A device which provides a total body exercise concept for said users. A device which emulates cross-country skiing during said use. A device which has a frame with a handgrip and foot thereon. The handgrip height can be adjusted as required. Weights can be added to the frame for a more balanced exercise routing of upward and downward force. The changeable foot is designed for ground and other supporting surface contact and provide for the rocking motion of the frame and to maintain good ground coefficient of friction.
Matsuda, U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,920, teaches a bottom tip for the leg or pole of a pogo stick, which tip comprises a member formed of a resilient material, such as rubber or the like, provided with an intermediate annular groove or recess in which the lower end of the tubular leg or pole is received so that a portion of the resilient material of the tip is within the tubular leg adjacent the bottom thereof and a portion of the tip surrounds the leg, and in which the bottom edge of the leg is spaced from the bottom of the annular groove or recess, with a rigid retaining ring surrounding the outer portion of the resilient member.
Radell et al, U.S. Des. Pat. No. 263,485, and White, U.S. Des. Pat. No. 316,280, teach an ornamental design for a pogo stick.
Oh, Ju-Whan, WO 99/61111, teaches an invention called xe2x80x9cAir-Pogo stickxe2x80x9d worked by an air cylinder. While previous devices whose elasticity is fixed are unable to be adjusted to excesses or elasticity, this invention can be adjusted to them. On the whole this invention is made up of two main parts: a handle grip which a user holds when he jumps on the foot-boards, and an air cylinder to which foot-boards are attached in a body. In particular the air cylinder has a valve through which a user can regulate air. This invention is simultaneously worked by both air pressure power and vacuum power created in the upper and lower part of the piston in the cylinder respectively, when exerted by an outside force. And both the powers can create a soft and strong jumping power, which gives the user pleasure as well as high kinetic effect.
The prior art teaches pogo sticks having a general structure similar to the present invention. However, the prior art does not teach the specific features, described in the following summary.
The present invention teaches certain benefits in construction and use which give rise to the objectives described below.
The present invention provides a pogo stick having an upper tubular member and a lower slider member. The upper tubular member has a hand graspable means on an upper end and a foot engageable means on a lower end. The lower slider member has a top end and a bottom end, the top end being shaped to telescopically engage the lower end of the upper tubular member, and the bottom end having a bumper. The lower slider member slides between a retracted position and an extended position, and the upper tubular member includes a spring assembly for biasing the lower slider member towards the extended position. The pogo stick includes several novel features that enable the pogo stick to be customized to the needs of the user, the novel features further enabling the pogo stick to be manufactured inexpensively.
A primary objective of the present invention is to provide a pogo stick having advantages not taught by the prior art.
Another objective is to provide a pogo stick that includes a spring assembly that includes springs of varying strengths which, in conjunction with a compression assembly that pre-compresses the spring assembly, enables the user to customize the desired spring characteristics. The spring assembly also includes a spring carrier that not only provides a stable connection between the springs, it also provides a bearing surface for contacting the internal surface of the upper tubular member.
A further objective is to provide a pogo stick that includes a novel pair of laterally extending hand grips that can be attached to the upper tubular member without welding or adhesives, the pair of laterally extending hand grips having an inner lip that bears the brunt of any downward forces exerted upon the hand grasping means.
A further objective is to provide a pogo stick that includes a novel pair of laterally extending foot pegs that are attached to the upper tubular member in a fashion similar to the pair of laterally extending hand grips, the pair of laterally extending foot pegs being supported by a locking collar that bears the brunt of any downward forces exerted upon the foot pegs.
A further objective is to provide a pogo stick that includes a bumper that is more durable than the prior art bumpers and easier to replace when worn.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.